Patterns in the Ivy
by Anaralasia
Summary: Sev und Herm, ein wenig Getratsche, ein Paar Kekse, Rotwein und .. ja.. lest selbst Die Story is übrigens Sami gewidmet, meinen Schatzü fg Ly


Die Story ist meinem Schatz Sami gewidmet ) Ilyüa –smile- Und wehe dir, du reviewst nicht! –mitdemrohrstockbedrohlichegestenvollführ-

Inhalt: Nicht ganz so kurze Shortfic, hauptsächlich geht es um ein kleine Plauderei zwischen Sev und Herm ;)

Fahle Lichtstrahlen fielen in den Raum, erhellten ihn kaum. Dunkel, verrucht und undurchdringlich wirkte alles um sie herum. Feine Rauchschwaden zogen in die Höhe, während Kerzen unter ihnen brannten und vergebens versuchten, etwas mehr Licht in die Trostlosigkeit des Zimmers zu bringen. Leise tönte ein Klavier von irgendwo her, vollendete alles, rundete auf, sofern man hier runden konnte. Es verlieh dem ganzen mehr als nur einen Hauch von Melancholie, der sie sofort überzog, als sie den Klängen von Moussorgsky's „Bilder einer Ausstellung"horchte.

Suchend glitt ihr Blick über die Möbel, über die Portraits an der Wand bis hin zu einem kleinen Rundbogen am anderen Ende des Raumes, den ein Vorhang zierte und den Blick auf das Dahinter gelegene verwehrte. Lautlos ging sie hinüber, und blieb vor dem reichlich verzierten Stück Stoff stehen. Sie schloss die Augen, versuchte, irgendetwas zu hören, was von seiner Anwesenheit zeugte. Stattdessen hörte sie nur das stetige Spielen des Pianos, das Klopfen des Regens gegen die hoch gelegenen Fensterscheiben und das monotone Ticken der großen Wanduhr in der hinteren Ecke.

„Kennst du das Gefühl von Alkohol, wenn dieser brennend langsam deine Kehle hinabrinnt und in deinem Brustkorb für angenehme Wärme sorgt? Wie er dir vormacht, du könntest alle deine Sorgen vergessen, dich in der Herrlichkeit des Augenblicks wiegen und glücklich sein? Im Grunde ist es nur eine Litanei, die dir vorgespielt wird, aber du gehst trotzdem immer wieder darauf ein. Kennst du das?"

Sie fuhr zusammen. Die Stimme kam von der anderen Seite des Bogens.

„Nicht? Schade."

Der Vorhang wurde beiseite geschoben.

„Guten Abend, Hermione"

Seine Stimme, die eben noch so sanft geklungen hatte, war wieder zu ihrem üblichen beißenden, zynisch-sarkastischen Ton übergegangen.

Sie nickte.

Er hatte sie bereits erwartet. Er wusste, dass sie kommen würde. So wie jeden Abend.

Stumm ging er zum Kamin, und setzte sich in einen der beiden dunkelgrünen Sessel die davor standen. Mit einer abwesenden Handbewegung entzündete er ein Feuer, mit einer weiteren löschte er die Kerzen.

„So schweigsam heute, meine Liebe? Relativ ungewohnt für deine Verhältnisse, findest du nicht auch?"

Sie zog es vor, auch dazu nichts zu sagen. Sie wusste, sobald der Abend fortgeschritten war, der Alkohol seine Zunge gelockert hatte, dann würde er nicht mehr so sprechen. Es war bei ihm reiner Selbstschutz. Und sie wusste es. Ein Grund mehr darauf nicht einzugehen. Stattdessen angelte sie sich ein Glas und eine Flasche Rotwein von dem Tischchen zwischen ihnen. Seine linke Augenbraue schoss in unerahnte Höhen.

„Was?", fragte sie leicht irritiert, als sie dies vernahm.

„Nichts, ich habe mich nur gefragt, wie du zu der Annahme kommst dich hier einfach nach Belieben bedienen zu können, ohne vorher auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen, deine besserwisserische Zunge einmal zu etwas sinnvollem zu gebrauchen und mich zu fragen?"

Sie quittierte seine Bemerkung mit einem Lächeln, welches er nicht erwiderte. Warum auch? Hatte sie das erwartet? Sie stellte eindeutig zu hohe Ansprüche.

„Dann stell doch kein zweites Glas hierhin. Oder trinkt dein Stubentiger neuerdings mit dir um die Wette?"

Wie auf Kommando ertönte lautes Maunzen, und Ayana sprang auf ihren Schoß.

"Lass uns über etwas anderes Reden.", sagte sie schließlich, als keine Reaktion erfolgte."Undzwar?"

Sie schmunzelte.

„Ich habe von deinem kleinen Missgeschick gehört."

Er stöhnte gequält auf. „Lass mich damit bloß in Ruhe, ja?"

Sie grinste. „Wie konnte das denn passieren, und gerade dem Meister persönlich?"

„Hör zu, es war lediglich ein Ausrutscher. Ich war abgelenkt, dieses Gör von Sally McPherson war drauf und dran, ihren Kessel zum zweiten Mal in einer Doppelstunde hochzujagen. Und dann ist es mir halt passiert. Ich vergriff mich in der Zutat, und mischte aus Versehen Eisenblut anstatt Schlangenschuppen in den Trank. Du kannst ja schlussfolgern, was dann geschah..."

„Brauche ich gar nicht mehr, Severus. So was spricht sich rum."

Seine Mine verfinsterte sich.

„Ce'st la vie", sprach sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Daraufhin schenkte auch er sich ein Glas Rotwein ein und begann daran zu nippen. Er beäugte sie, dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder in die züngelnden und tänzelnden Flammen vor sich. Sie räusperte sich kurz.

„Severus, hilf mir."

„Wobei?"

„Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter..."

„Komm zum Punkt."

Sie räusperte sich erneut.

„Ich weiß, dass du der falsche Ansprechpartner dafür bist, aber an irgendjemanden muss ich mich wenden. Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich tun soll, ständig belagert er mich."

Er seufzte.

„Lass mich raten, Weasley?"

Sie nickte.

„Immer noch? Ich dachte du hättest ihm mittlerweile klipp und klar gesagt, dass du ihn nur zum Freund haben willst? Nicht weniger, aber auch nicht mehr?"

„Habe ich schon mehrmals, aber er scheint es einfach nicht zu kapieren."

Er trank erneut einen Schluck Wein.

„Natürlich ist es falsch, aber irgendwo musst du es auch verstehen, Hermione."

Sie blickte ihn verständnislos an. „Wieso denn das?"

„Nun ja, ich meine, du bist seine beste Freundin. Du bist täglich mit ihm zusammen, und selbst der unterbemittelte Herr Weasley ist mittlerweile in einem Stadium angelangt, das sich pubertäre Phase nennt. Etwas spät, mit 17, müsste man meinen, aber da wir hier vom rothaarigen Wiesel sprechen, ist das etwas völlig anderes. Außerdem wird er wohl auch bemerkt haben, dass du ein weibliches Wesen bist, und zudem eins, das man nur schlecht übersieht."

Sie blinzelte.

„War das gerade ein Kompliment, Severus?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„So leid es mir tun, ich fürchte Ja."

„'Wusste gar nicht, dass du so charmant sein kannst, Sevvie".

Er sog scharf die Luft ein. Wie sehr er die Koseform seines Vornamens doch hasste! Auch wenn sie aus ihrem Mund gar nicht mal so schlecht klang. Inzwischen hatte die Musik aufgehört, und mit einer belustigend- fuchtelnden Bewegung der rechten Hand erklang erneut welche.

„Deep Purple.". Sie nickte anerkennend. „Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du Muggelmusik hörst."

„Wenn sie denn gut ist, wieso nicht. Kekse?"

„Pass auf, sonst wirst du noch wie Albus. Ja, gerne.", sagte sie, und Severus erhob sich aus dem Sessel, nicht ohne ein schmerzhaftes Aufstöhnen von sich zu geben.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?"

„Ich habe Rückenschmerzen", sprach er, und verschwand in die Küche, um wenige Augenblicke später mit einem Teller voll Gebäck zurück zu kommen und sich neben sie zu setzen.

_Sweet child in time you'll see the line_

_The line that's drawn between the good and the bad_

Hermione summte leise mit, wippte mit dem Fuß und blickte zu Severus hinüber. Dann stand sie auf und ging zu seinem Sessel.

„Entspann dich und mach die Augen zu."

Er tat wie ihm geheißen.

Leichte, zarte Hände tasteten über seinen Nacken, fangen die Verspannungen in seinen Schultern, drückten und strichen behutsam darüber.

Severus fragte sie, woher sie das so gut konnte. Es jagte ihm einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken, ab und zu seufzte er auf.

_See the blind man shooting at the world_

_Bullets flying taking toll_

Er konnte hören, wie sie leise mitsang. Abwesend lächelnd formte auch er stumm seine Lippen nach dem Text des Liedes.

_If you've been bad, Lord i bet you have_

_And you've been hit by flying lead_

Severus konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern, als sie zum ersten Mal vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte, Tränenüberströmt. Er hatte sie wegschicken wollen, doch er konnte nicht. Stattdessen hatten sie beieinander gesessen, und geredet. Und so war es ab da immer gewesen, lediglich auf das Weinen hatte sie dann doch verzichtet. Es war viel Zeit vergangen. Ein halbes Jahr, um genau zu sein. Ein halbes Jahr, in dem er sie besser kennen gelernt hatte. Ein halbes Jahr, in dem ihm immer mehr aufgefallen war, wie schön sie geworden war. Ein halbes Jahr, in dem er gelernt hatte, sie zu lieben.

_You'd better close your eyes and bow your head_

_And wait for the ricochet_

Und wenn er sich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrierte, spürte wie ihre Hände so behutsam über seine Haut strichen, konnte er nicht widerstehen. Vorsichtig griff er nach ihren Fingern, hielt sie fest. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, und er drehte den Kopf zu ihr.

Severus konnte ihren warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren, schloss die Augen, und versiegelte ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss.

_Sweet Child in Time ... _

„Ich liebe dich..."

„Ich dich auch..:"

SCHNUUULZ... uäh :D

So, das kommt dabei heraus wenn man um knapp ein Uhr nachts auf den Wunsch **bestimmter** Personen an einer Fic sitzt, weder zu Trinken noch zu Knabbern hat, weil der Weg zu Küche zu kraftaufreibend ist, man sich die Füße abfriert weil der nette Herr Bruder einem die Wolldecke geklaut hat und man unter saubeschissenen Bauchschmerzen leidet. Teheeee.... Einmal Anni Spezial... ;)

Jap, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, Lob&Kritik sind gerne gesehen, würde mich freuen ;)

Greetz and Hugs :D

Anni (12) –schnarch-


End file.
